1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to dispensing equipment and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system for transporting ice from an ice source to a remote location.
2. Description of the Related Art
To accommodate consumer needs for ice as a condiment for consumption with beverages, it is common in the beverage industry to incorporate an ice bin with a beverage dispenser system. Thus, ice and a desired beverage can either be accessed directly from the beverage dispenser system via the storage bin or from an ice dispenser unit in engagement with the storage bin of the beverage dispenser system.
Unfortunately, such beverage dispenser systems and ice dispenser units do not normally manufacture large quantities of ice to meet peak consumer demand, such as for example, peak hour demands at fast food restaurants or convenience stores. To satisfy large demands for ice, these systems currently feature either automatic ice makers of limited capacity or require manual replenishment by an attendant from a large-capacity ice maker. Although large-capacity ice makers are commercially available to satisfy peak demand, there currently exists no satisfactory means by which to transfer large quantities of ice from an ice maker to an ice storage bin.
Inasmuch, ice is potentially exposed to impurities and contaminants from the atmosphere and from consumers. Providing a continuous supply of ice has long been problematic, especially if the path between the ice bin and the ice maker becomes blocked. Often, a path is blocked by the very ice being transported.
Accordingly, there is a long felt need for a system for optimally transporting large quantities of ice to a remote location.